Rushmore
Introduction Rushmore, the Moon Child, is a fearsome Mink warrior who grew up on the Island of Lost Swords. He and several other young children were raised their by The Watcher. Rushmore was the most fearsome of his children and the one who they were sure would die a violent death. Appearance Rushmore stands twelve feet tall and six feet wide. He has the face of a bear and the body of one as well. The only difference is that his body stands straight up, thus it has longer legs, and it lacks the massive amount of body fat. You can replace all of that with rippling muscles and pitch black fur. Rushmores are also a sinister crimson and his claws like daggers. Most of the time Rushmore does does not wear much clothing. He does however wear a pair of shorts, which are made from bear fur. They blend in with his body so most of the time you can't actually see them. This design choice is what Rushmore wanted. He wanted to appear as this crazed Werebear that attacks with ferocity. Personality Rushmore is quick to anger, but slow to action. This trait is the result of years of training. As a young warrior Rushmore would rush into battle blindly. Now that he is older he has learned from his mistakes. He has learned to both harness his anger and use it as motivation and to know when to simply release it and let his rage carry him though battle. When not angry or in battle Rushmore is a stoic. He does not show much emotions and talks with a calmness that is usually associated with monks. This change in personality from his hot headed younger days is due to his use of meditation and his religion based on the moon. Rushmore is fearsomely loyal and even if someone betrays him Rushmore might not even turn his back onto them. For Rushmore friendship is family and one does not turn their back on family. However it should be noted that Rushmore does not make friends easily. He is slow to warm up to people. Even someone who saved the lives of people he holds dear Rushmore would still be wary of them. As I said before to Rushmore Family is everything. Another major personality trait of Rushmore that should be noted is his hatred for Giants. Rushmore has a strong hatred for the Giants of one piece. This hatred stems from personal childhood loss. As a boy he watched as Giants destroyed his home town and sunk his family ship. Their actions caused his parents to be eaten alive by a sea king and for him to be washed up on the Island of Lost Swords. Rushmore always value family because he watched his old one be destroyed right before his eyes. Abilities and Powers When one describes how Rushmore fights one usually revers to forces of nature. Rushmore is as strong and sturdy as the mountain, but as fluid as a river. When he desires he can be as fearsome as fire and destructive as lighting. Each statements is held toward Rushmore's unique brand of fight, The Five Element Martial Arts. The five Element Martial Arts is a style that was created and taught by Rushmore himself. The style focuses on becoming one with nature and embodying these elements in the way you fight. According to Rushmore every man has his own element in which he is closer too and his race has its own as well. Humans are close to fire as destruction of all around them is their very nature. Mink like himself are close to lighting as their bodies can discharge it and their nature makes them ready for war. Dreadlings are like darkness or either if you will. They blind into it, are molded by it, and show its all consuming desire for flesh. Giants are like water. They rampage like the mighty currents, but yet they can be gentle like the stream. Massive they are like the ocean and just as unstoppable. Dwarves are like the earth. They are strong and hardy. They may be small, but all boulders, even the most mighty, are merely small rocks connected to each other. The skypians are the sky. They fly above and manipulate the air. It is their nature to be free and they are as swift as the wind. ''Fighting Power When Rushmore fights he fights with the focus of a martial artist and the destructive nature of lighting. His fighting style is called The Path of Lighting and is considered a branch from his Five Element Style. The Path of Lighting focuses on using Rushmore's natural strength and his ability to produce electricity. The style uses quick and fearsome palm strikes combined with lighting speed chops. With Rushmore and his claws his chops become slashes and his palm strikes cannon fire. In Rushmore's personal Path of Lighting he uses several different special moves. 'The Great Roar '''- It is a mighty Roar Created by Rushmore after he finishes a series of attacks. The Roar creates a series of massive sound waves that blast all away from him. The Great Claw - The Great Claw is three flying slashes that are shaped in the form of bear claws. These are usually created when Rushmore claws at his opponent. Understand this happens even if he is close enough to actually slash you. This means his enemy is not only clawed by his claws, but aslo by the slashes. The Great Coat ''- The Great Coat is the result of Rushmore imbueing his fur with his haki. The black hairs on his body stand up and become a mass of black Haki spikes. The hairs dampen blows and turn away blades making the already mighty Rushmore even harder to hurt. It should be noted that Great Coat also makes Rushmore harder to set on fire. ''The Great Bolder - The Great Bolder is a move where Rushmore smashes both his hands into the ground. The force from the attack causes a massive shockwave to devestate his enemies and sends them flying high into the air. ''The Great Paw ''- The Great Paw is a palm strike done with all of Rushmore Strength. From affar it sends a massive Paw shape air palm/ shockwave. However Rushmore likes to hit his opponents with this move in the chest. If a person is hit by The Great Paw in the chest it creates a massive Shockwave inside of the opponent with enough force to blow clean out their back. The blow then continues to keep going. On a cloudy day it can create a gigantic Bear Paw in the sky. 'The Great Thunder-' I nthis move Rushmore taps into the natural ability of being a Mink. He draws upon the mysterious power of his race and begins to discharge lighting though the tips of his fur. The electricity travels though all of his attacks making Rushmore a deadly opponent to face on the battlefield. The lighting weakens his opponents muscles as his paws crush them into dust particles. 'The Great Rage '- The Great Rage is a move were Rushmore turns off all his limits. He allows his anger and rage to take over his body and he charges toward his opponent with nothing, but death as a focus. In this state Rushmore attacks with a blindness that not even haki can answer. His blind rage makes him unpredictable and nearly unblockable. His body releases the restraints on his muscles and Rushmore attacks with full power. In this state his strikes can split a giant into two and sink entire ships with a single punch. This move embodies both the principles of fire and lighting. He destroys everything around him and does so with a fearsome speed that surpass the limits of living flesh. History Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Animal Category:Monk Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Army of the Beast King Category:Mink Tribe Member Category:Life Return User